The Demons Run The Night
by thehufflepuffqueen
Summary: The end of senior year is coming closer and closer. However, before summer comes and the gang gets to head off to college a dark memory comes back to haunt all of them. RATED M for violence, language, and possible smut. [I started this out not expecting it to be a Hey Arnold/Supernatural crossover, but that's kind of what it became. Sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

Phoebe was pouring through a thick book full of fascinating science facts that were far above her grade level as she walked to Helga's house. Phoebe would have rather been working on the fifth science fair project at her house, honestly. Helga probably would have rather worked on it there as well. Her mother's alcoholic tendencies had taken Miriam from a lethargic blob that just slept all day to a possessive and angry, even violent. It was either work on the project at the Pataki's or not work on it at all and fail, which was simply out of the question.

Once she reached the Pataki house she heaved a sigh and smoothed her sweater down before she knocked on the door. As she waited for someone to answer, she glanced around the outside of the building. It was strange. It was...quiet. She pulled up her sleeve to glance at her watch. It was 4:47. Usually Bob Pataki was usually home by now with a beer in his hand and angrily shouting at the Seahawks, either glad that they were doing well or angry that they were losing. There was no in between. The silence was unnerving. It was even worse than that. No one had answered the door. No one even acknowledged that she had knocked. Frowning, she extended her fist and knocked once more.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pataki?" Phoebe called through the door. Still no answer. She thought that perhaps she knew the Pataki family well enough to enter. She stepped inside, walking slowly inside. She didn't notice the blood on the floor until she stepped in it. She stumbled back and nearly slipped in the sticky substance before she looked up. She had already started screaming before she fully understood just what she was looking at. Big Bob Pataki, mangled and twisted into the light fixture hanging above her, the source of the massive pool of blood being his slit throat. She ran into the living room, only to find Miriam hanging on the wall upside down, two iron bars in her feet, another two in her hands, which were spread straight out to her sides. There was another bar through her throat and she was smiling. Unwilling to see any more, Phoebe turned and ran. She'd managed to sprint the two blocks between her house and Helga's in only a few moments. She told her mother what had happened as quickly as she could, trying not to cry as she spoke. Her mom proceeded to call the police. Phoebe didn't process much else about that night, aside from seeing Gerald's father when he came to get her statement. She just wanted to forget, but it would be years before that could happen. What had happened to the Patakis? Who could do such a thing? Most unsettling of all...where was Helga?

 _Hey everyone! This is just the prologue. Please review and follow if you want me to love you. 3_


	2. Chapter 2

Seven Years Later

It had finally happened. Graduation was a few weeks away and it was the biggest night of the graduating class's lives. No, it wasn't graduation night. It was Rhonda Wellington Lloyd's graduation party. Gerald Johansson was making out with Nadine on the balcony. Sid, Sheena, and Stinky were passing a joint around in a circle of stoners. Lorenzo and Peter (who had long since stopped going by Peapod Kid) were discussing politics while sipping on whiskey in brandy glasses, trying to feel sophisticated and grown up. Brainy and Lila were hovering around the snack table and flirting with each other, despite the fact that one of the two of them had only been single for less than a week. Eugene was trying to do a keg stand, but even with Park and Iggy holding his legs up he still managed to lose his grip and fall down, slamming his shoulder into the barrelt. "I'm okay!" He moaned as the others laughed at his clumsiness.

Phoebe was getting a drink when she saw Gerald and Nadine, inches away from third base. Sure, she got it. She and Gerald were never meant to be. He was a jock. The meathead, the flirt, and the asshole getting into UCLA more because he could score a touchdown than because of his grades, which were average at best. Phoebe, however, had always been the intellectual. She had plans to be a neurosurgeon one day. She was going to Harvard in the fall before applying for medical school. Plus, he had shut her out the second he became a big, bad, sport's king. It would be hell climbing back up from the bottom for him. Phoebe just regretted that she couldn't be there to see it happen.

"Hey Phoebe!"

Phoebe stopped glaring a hole into the back of Gerald's skull and looked to see who had approached her. With a smile she said, "Hey Arnold. How're you doing?"

Arnold shrugged and slid his hands back into his pockets. "I'm alright. Some party, huh?"

Phoebe smirked and nodded in response before busying herself with putting some chips and dip onto her plate. Arnold had gone to the jungles of San Lerenzo when the class had gone down and found his parents. It was only a few months later that Helga had died. There was no denying it anymore. Not for Phoebe anyway. Helga was dead, if she was lucky at least. He had come back at the beginning of Freshman year to finish his schooling and head off to Stanford to study pre-law.

"You know, I've tried telling him that it wouldn't kill him to be tactful. I'm sorry he's throwing it in your face." Arnold said, gesturing through the window at Gerald, whose hand was hiking higher and higher up Nadine's shirt.

Phoebe shook her head, "Don't worry about it, Arnold. Where Gerald decides to put his tongue and his dick is none of my business anymore. I just hope he has the sense to wear a condom." Her words suggested her apathy on the matter, despite the fact that her tone was biting and facetious.

Arnold gave her a brief smile before suggesting that they go into the kitchen and take a shot or two. Phoebe was never much of a partier, but she thought tonight she could make an exception.

"I don't know. She's just...at a party. Like any other high school kid." The girl snapped to the person on the other end of the line. She was straddling a black bullet bike and observing Rhonda Lloyd's party. She would have been in the party, but she had been turned down at the door and berated about party crashing. She would have been persistant had someone not threatened to call the police on her. It was most likely an empty threat, but it was better to be safe than sorry. "Yeah, well I know she's trouble, okay?" She paused to let the other end of the phone reply before snapping, "I don't know, I just do. I don't buy her sweet, little, good girl bullshit...No, I'm not with my partner...Because we're getting ready for a goddamn bake sale. How the hell am I supposed to know?...Yeah, I'll call you. This isn't my first rodeo, you know? I've been doing this since I was ten...It's not a competition." The person on the other end of the phone said something that annoyed her and she hung up.

She reached into her pocket and took out a cigarette. She missed her car. She loved her bike, but that didn't mean she preferred the car for stake outs. She took a drag of the cigarette before glancing around to make sure she wasn't being watched before looking back at the party.

"Don't you deny it, you asshole! You're screwing her, aren't you?" Rhonda demanded as she stormed after Harold, who was stomping away from her just as quickly.

He turned around and stared down at Rhonda, who was still more than a head shorter than him and probably weighed ninety-four pounds on a good day. "I don't know what you're talking about, you physco bitch!" Harold returned.

"Fighting again." Phoebe observed, heaving a sigh and tossing back another shot.

Arnold shook his head at the display. Harold and Rhonda were always fighting. It seemed to be the way they spent their relationship. Why spend time being affectionate and loving when you could scream profanities and accuse each other of cheating all the time? They were the perfect couple. "You'd think they'd just break up and stay broken up."

Phoebe shook her head, "She doesn't really think he's cheating on her. She just likes the attention."

Arnold was about to retort when two loud pops sounded. He and Phoebe jumped and shrunk down and looked for the source of the sound. "What was that?" Phoebe asked. Then there was screaming. Arnold grabbed Phoebe's arm and pulled her under the table.

"Sheena, what are you doing?" Gerald demanded, holding his hands up and backing away from her. This was insane. Sheena wouldn't hurt a fly even on her worst day. When they were in the sixth grade she had been taken out of school for a week because she had conflicted about killing them. It was unlike her to shoot out two people the way that she had.

Sheena just smiled, and that honestly made him more uneasy. "Calm down, jockstrap. This isn't about you."

Gerald was about to make a comment about being called jockstrap, but he was taken about when Sheena's eyes turned black. Only for an instant. She looked at him very briefly before smiling and turning towards the house. She cocked the gun, ready to seek out her target. A bullet was fired and Sheena stopped dead in her tracks. She looked down at her chest, where a shot had gone straight through before turning around and glaring at the girl on the outside edge of the patio. "Stupid bitch." She hissed.

The girl just smiled, "Demon skank."

"All you've done is killed this girl." Sheena sneered.

The girl shrugged, "I wouldn't be too sure about that. You're stuck now." Sheena didn't seem to grasp the concept of what the girl was saying. However, before she could retort the stranger started to mutter, "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii"

Sheena looked like she was dry heaving, but nothing was coming out. Something was wrong. With the location of the bullet in Sheena's stomach she should have been bleeding out, but she didn't seem phased by the bullet. The words coming out of the stranger's mouth, though they made no sense at all, made her livid. She ran to the balcony before anyone could stop her and jumped. A couple of party goers rushed to look down after her. She should have broken her leg from such a fall, but she just ran into the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?" Nadine shrieked, clinging to Gerald.

The girl just glanced at Nadine before smirking, "As far as you're concerned, I'm the one who just saved your ass. Now...I'm looking for a couple of people and, frankly, they can come with me willingly or I can drag them out."

"What's your damn name?" Gerald snapped.

The girl crawled over the edge of the balcony and approached him. "Gerald Johansson...you're coming with me."

"Who are you?" He repeated.

"My name's Persephone. You can call me Seph though. Now grab your bestie and your ex. We have places to be."

 _Just as heads up, Seph isn't Helga. #spoilers_


	3. Chapter 3

"What does she want with us?" Arnold asked.

"She didn't say." Gerald answered shortly from behind the wheel of his older brother's car, occasionally glancing at his wrist, which was wrapped in a thick and tight bandage. He hadn't wanted to go with Persephone but she'd managed to convince him. Mostly because she'd sprained his wrist and threatened to shoot him in the knee.

"Who is she?" Phoebe asked from the back seat.

Gerald glared back at her. He still wasn't thrilled with Phoebe coming, but Persephone had been pretty persistent. He looked back to the red lights on the back of the motorcycle she was riding on. "She said her name's Persephone. Weird name if you ask me."

"It's not weird, it's just old." Phoebe began to explain. "Persephone was Hades' wife in ancient Greek mythology."

"Great, we're following the a girl who shot Sheena in the stomach and just happens to be named after the goddess of the underworld." Arnold muttered facetiously.

"She's also the goddess of the spring." Phoebe added. "She's not as bad as it sounds."

"That's not the point, know-it-all." Gerald snapped. "What could she possibly want with us? And where the hell is she taking us?"

Seph tapped on the window of the car with a few amenities in hand. God, she missed her baby. She could just drive these idiots straight to Lebanon, but no, Dean didn't have the time to fix her car. If it was the Impala he would have fixed it in a day, but not for her car. She'd have to jump on him about it as soon as they got there. "Rise and shine. It's time to go." The boys jolted awake, but the girl just lazily blinked and looked at her through the window. The black kid glared at her and Seph just smirked. "Move over, I'm driving."

The blond one looked alarmed, "What about your bike?"

"It's safe, but I appreciate your concern." She replied snidely. "Now scoot over and let me drive before I lose my patience and shoot out one of your kneecaps."

Gerald swallowed a lump in his throat, "Can we call our parents first?"

"You can call them when we get there." She snapped. "Most likely."

"Please?" Phoebe pleaded. "They'll be so worried about us."

"I honestly don't give two shits." Seph snapped, her patience spent. "You can call them when we get there or not at all."

"We don't have to take this." Gerald growled, moving to get out of the car. This bitch wanted to shoot his kneecaps out? She wouldn't be able to pull the gun before he had her pinned on the ground.

Or...so he thought. Persephone slammed a fist into Gerald's stomach and before he could double over the she drove the heel of her palm hard into his nose. She angled the hit so that his nose would just break rather than break and shoot up through his brain. Gerald fell back into the car, groaning loudly. She poked her head in the car and smiled at Arnold. "You can help your friend into the back or get back there yourself. I suggest you choose quickly."

Phoebe woke up to find that everyone else was asleep, save for Seph. It had almost been twenty-four hours since they had been taken by Seph. She was hungry and scared and had no idea where they were or where they were going. Her family must have been looking for her at this point. Gerald's and Arnold's too. She glanced at Gerald, who had been banned to the backseat for trying to seize the wheel like an idiot and nearly driving them off the road. She didn't know how Seph was still awake and driving after all this time.

"We're twenty minutes away."

Phoebe was surprised that Seph knew she was awake and could nearly read her mind. "Oh...thank you, I guess."

Persephone nodded. They didn't discuss the matter any more. However, Seph did pass back a few bandanas and asked Phoebe to blindfold Gerald and herself as a precautionary measure before waking Arnold and asking him to do the same.

Phoebe couldn't see anymore and she didn't bother trying to peek, but she heard Seph snap at Gerald to not do it at least three times. Less than half an hour later what was once pavement turned into a rougher road, either dirt or gravel it was hard to tell. She felt sure that they were just being taken far away so that they would be forgotten. Though she kept a brave face, she'd never been more horrified in all her life. -

"Is that Pitch Perfect?" Gerald asked, still blindfolded in the backseat next to Phoebe, who cocked her head in his direction.

"Pitch Perfect?" She asked skeptically.

"It's a good movie!" Gerald shouted defensively, making Arnold chuckle and Phoebe (despite her best effort) crack a smile.

Seph chuckled, "Unfortunately." It was the mash up or 'riff off' from the movie. She shut off the car and pulled the blindfold off from Arnold's eyes, indicating that he should have Phoebe and Gerald do the same thing. They were in a garage that was loaded with old cars. There was a roar of an engine behind them and everyone turned in time to see Seph's bullet bike zooming into the garage being driven by an unrecognizable figure beneath the helmet. Arnold jumped back in time to not be run over and glared after them.

A high pitched squeal took them all by surprise and a woman who had been crouching behind a 1985 Crysler changing a tire jumped up and pulled Seph into a hug before she could get away. "Thank god you're alright! I've been so worried about you."

Persophne heaved a sigh and patted the older woman's back, knowing that even trying to get away from her would prove futile. "Yeah, mom. I'm fine, calm down." The woman wasn't actually Seph's mom. That was a laughable idea. It would mean she'd have to have been thirteen when she gave birth to Seph.

"You know I don't like when you call me mom!" The older girl said defensively before looking at Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe. "Why've you brought these three here?"

Persephone glanced between the older woman and the abducted trio. "It's a bit of a long story...perhaps we should give them some food and I'll tell you."

"Or you could tell us." Phoebe challenged.

"I doubt you've believe anything she told you." The voice was muffled and came from the figure who had ridden the bike into the garage. She bent over to take off her helmet and a mass of long golden tresses fell out of the helmet and she flipped it behind her back.

Arnold's nose scrunched up in confusion. These girls all had very similar features. "Are you three sisters?" He asked without thinking.

"No, we're not." Persephone answered.

The girl who had been riding the motorcycle gave Persephone a confused look, "What're you talking about? Of course we're all sisters."

The older woman who Persephone had called mom nodded in agreement.

"Do I know you?" Phoebe had been scrutinizing the girl on the motorcycle since she removed her helmet.

The girl quirked a brow at Phoebe for a second before asking, "Chupacabra in New Mexico?"

"A chupacabra?" Phoebe asked, "No, I've never even been to New Mexico and I've never even heard of-"

"Okay, not New Mexico then. A nest in Raleigh?" Before Phoebe could say that she'd never been to North Carolina the other girl shook her head and said, "No, no can't be that, that girl died."

"Died?" Phoebe and Arnold exclaimed in shocked unison.

"What about Hillwood?" the older woman asked.

Persephone froze like a deer in the headlights and the other girl looked between her older sister and Phoebe before asking, "Yeah...what about Hillwood?" through gritted teeth. She glared at Persephone who swallowed a lump in her throat.

"I didn't think that they'd-" Seph began.

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked, cutting Seph off.

"Heyerdahl." The girl stated thoughtfully.

"No, that's my name." Phoebe retorted.

The girl shook her head and her gaze moved to Gerald, "Johansson."

Gerald arched a brow and took a befuddled step back, "Who are you?"

She turned her gaze on Arnold and her face softened. Her eyes grew sad and her lips drooped into a frown. "Arnold."

Arnold looked at Gerald and Phoebe, who looked back at him. "Why're we here?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but I was saving your life." Seph answered.

"Agnen?" The girl asked, now glaring at the ground.

The older blonde and the trio looked at Seph, their questions only growing. Seph nodded, "I have every reason to believe so."

"What's this Agnen thing?" Gerald asked.

"If I'm correct, Agnen isa demon of great intellect from the myths of the Amazonian Tupinamba people of Brazil." Phoebe answered.

"Do you literally know everything?" Gerald inquired, exasperated.

"Agnen…" Arnold repeated the name, letting it linger in his mind. "I've heard that name. Some story about twins and cannibals...what does that have to do with any of this?"

The girl smirked, "You'd think you of all people would know. Considering that you're his target and all."

Gerald scoffed, "You're trying to tell us that some...amazon demon thing is after Arnold?"

Seph stepped in, "Actually, Arnold was the last to be destroyed."

Phoebe arched an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means she's psychic and she saw all of you die or else she wouldn't have brought you here." The girl snapped.

"Helga!" The older girl chided, "There's no need to be so blunt, they are frightened as it is."

Helga heaved a sigh, "So what would you have me do, Olga? Lie to them? Kind of like to lied to me."

"Helga?" Gerald repeated dubiously.

"Helga?" Phoebe squeaked in disbelief.

"Helga?" Arnold breathed, his voice hardly louder than a whisper.

"Now isn't the time to talk about it baby sister." Olga insisted quickly.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not your baby sister anymore?" Helga snarled, advancing on her sister.

Persephone threw herself between the two, "Stop it, both of you!" She demanded. "Helga, how long has it been since you've gotten any sleep?"

"I'm fine." Helga snapped, her eyes still ablaze and fixed upon Olga, who looked more distressed by her sister's mood than her wrath.

"Give me hours, you twit." Seph demanded.

Helga grew quiet, unwilling to admit a number. "Almost seventy."

Seph heaved a sigh, "You've got to sleep. You know how you get once you've gone more than two days without sleep."

"She's right, Helga." Olga added, trying to sound sweet. Her efforts backfired though and Helga's sneer quickly returned.

"Olga, you're not helping." Seph snapped. "Olga will take care of these three, you and I will get some rest, and then we can continue this conversation, alright?"

Helga glared at Olga before glancing at Phoebe, Gerald, and Arnold. There was so much she wanted to say, but Seph was right. Now wasn't the time. She nodded and she and Seph left the garage in a huff, but not before Seph gave Olga brief instructions about how tend to the kidnapped trio, finishing with a reminder to give some boys named Winchester a message should they arrive.

Phoebe wanted to rush after them, but not as much as Arnold, who Gerald had to yank to a halt. This was all an impossible dream...wasn't it?

"So…" Olga began merrily, "Who wants breakfast?"

 _Thanks for your comments and support. Don't forget to review. 3_


End file.
